


Not Going to Happen

by orphan_account



Series: New Memories [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Sweet Isaac, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac made a noise that sounded like a growl that turned into a whimper, causing Stiles to look up and meet his eyes. She was surprised to find that he wasn't angry or sad or heart broken, but instead he looked exasperated. “Yeah, that's not going to happen”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Just... it's not what you think, okay? Believe me when I say that this a beautiful thing and I am very proud of it. It would seem that I am incapable of writing longer fics. Oh well, you all just have to deal with it.

The thing that Stiles loved most about winter was the three week break the schools took at the end of December and beginning of January. The weather was cold and perfect for lazy days curled up by the fire with a mug of hot cocoa and provided an excuse to snuggle up with someone you cared about. The last bit of that was new to Stiles seeing as she had never been in a serious relationship before Isaac.

  
So here she was, 17 with her first real boyfriend (she doesn't count Kyle who she said she was going to marry in first grade) and she was conflicted. It had been awhile since the whole oral sex fiasco that led to nothing but tears and hurt feelings, but it was still something the hung over her relationship like a dark cloud. She had talked to Isaac and he didn't seem to know what she was talking about. It would appear that this was her own personal hang up.

  
Stiles knew it couldn't be that great to have been compared to a rapist, but it seems that it didn't bother Isaac nearly as much as it had bothered her. If she was being honest with herself, she was worried that Isaac would get tired of her PTSD issues and split. Most other guys would have by this point. It had been months since they got together, and it seemed silly to her that she couldn't just let go of her past. When she told her therapist this, she got reminded that this issue had been building and festering for years and that she couldn't just expect it to be fixed over night. But the thing was, Stiles didn't think it would be fixed instantly. She knew it would take a lot of effort to get to a place where she was okay with everything, she had just hoped it would have been sooner than this.

  
It felt like she was holding Isaac back, like she wasn't worth all this trouble that she put him through. Isaac was too good of a guy to dump her pathetic self, and she was beginning to wonder if maybe she should just save him the effort of dealing with her bullshit.

  
That was how she ended up at the new Hale house ™ (yup, it deserved a trade mark and everything) in the freezing December air. It was the first day of the three weeks and Christmas was a week away. She thought it would be better to do this before the holidays commenced, to keep from tainting their memory. She knocked on the door and held her breath as she waited for someone to let her in. She didn't doubt that Derek had already heard her pull up, but he was just being an ass because she kept bugging him about societal norms. A few moments later, Isaac swung the door open and was surprised to see Stiles there.

  
“Hey, I didn't know you were coming over. Did you text me?” He began to pat down his pockets in search of his phone to check for any missed messages. Stiles just shook her head and made her way inside, “Where is everyone?”

  
“Grocery shopping. I wanted some quiet time without the rest of the ruffians running a muck.” He said with a shy smile that let her know he was just harassing them. “Come on, we can go up to my room.”  
Stiles followed behind him and tried to steady her nerves. She wasn'

t to excited because this was the beginning of the end. “Are you okay?” Isaac asked while sitting on his bed. He looked concerned for her, and it made her heart ache just a little bit.

  
It was all Stiles could do to hold herself together in that moment, “Isaac... I think we shouldn't be together any more.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she hated herself for them. She just stood in his doorway staring at the floor. She wasn't sure if she could look at him in that moment without losing what little composure she had. “I just...”, Stiles took a breath “I can't be what you need or what you deserve. I'm sure you think you like me and everything, but I just don't want you to hate me in a few years because I am incomplete.

  
“I don't want to be the cliché 'It's not you it's me' thing... but it's true. I know I am just holding you back. We are just teenagers. You shouldn't have to deal with all my shit. It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to me.” She stopped her monologue to catch her breath. After blurting all of that out, she was panting and holding back tears.

  
Isaac made a noise that sounded like a growl that turned into a whimper, causing Stiles to look up and meet his eyes. She was surprised to find that he wasn't angry or sad or heart broken, but instead he looked exasperated. “Yeah, that's not going to happen” He just said, carelessly sprawling out on his bed. Stiles was taken aback by his blasé attitude. She was breaking up with him and that was his response? Before she could open her mouth again, Isaac continued speaking.

  
“If you don't care for me anymore, or if you think I am bad for you or causing you harm, then we can break up. But one thing is for damned sure”, He sat up and looked Stiles dead in the eye “You don't get to run because you are scared. You don't get to leave because of some made up reason. You don't get to walk out because you are confused or afraid.

  
“I won't allow you to up and leave simply because you don't want me to leave first. That is bullshit. You know it. I know it. Hell, probably Derek even knows it and you know how emotionally inept he is!” Isaac stood and made his way over to Stiles and took her hands in his own. “You are way too smart to do something this dumb.”

  
He lead them both to the bed and they curled up together, Isaac wrapped protectively around Stiles. That was where she broke down and cried. She sobbed at the absurdity of her situation. She sobbed because of this wonderful young man that cared so deeply for her. She sobbed because someone understood her so completely and without contempt. The best part was the fact that Isaac let her cry. He simply held her and ran his fingers through her hair until she stopped. “Thank you”, she whispered against the hallow of this throat. Isaac just hummed his response and continued to lay there with her.

  
After a few minutes, Stiles was jostled into alertness when Isaac moved to grab something off of the night table. When he came back, he held a small box wrapped in brown paper and tied with a red ribbon. “I was going to wait until we celebrated Christmas with the pack....” he trailed off and passed her the box. She pulled apart the paper and opened it. Inside the box she found a gorgeous, ornate [pocket watch](http://www.deviantart.com/art/Black-and-white-pocket-watch-62366613). “It's time...” He said as if it explained everything. Then it struck her, “You are giving me time...?” She was in awe of this boy.

  
“I knew you were struggling. Scott and your dad told me how hard therapy had been for you lately, and you always seemed more closed off after your sessions.” Isaac took a breath “And then I heard you a few weeks ago I heard you girls talking about guys and sex and Lydia said something about how 'guys won't wait forever'. Then you were so sad the rest of the day, even though you tried to hide it.”

  
Stiles held the watch in her palm, just staring at the elegant piece. “I love you, Stiles. And I think that's something you should know. If you need time, then you have it. I will give you all the time in the world if that is what will make you happy.” Isaac said it with such conviction that Stiles eyes began to water again.  
“I love you too, Blondie” She whispered back.

 

When the pack came home with the groceries they found Stiles and Isaac curled up together by the fireplace asleep in each others arms.


End file.
